Queen of Sneaks
by Not-Your-Stereotypical-Blonde
Summary: She watched them approach her house, being the queen of sneaks requires effort, she has to know whats going on and its been that way for fifty years. This is what happens if sabrina became an everafter. One-shot AUish
1. 50 year before our tale begins

"Now Hannah, Ryan I want you to be respectful, this is your first everafter you're going to meet on a mission and she used to be a Grimm"

"Opa Basil, Who is it?"

"Well Hannah, were going to see the queen of sneaks, and years ago she used to be my sister."

"Oh … Are we there yet?"

Basil (also known as Granddad) was walking through the woods with his grandchildren Hannah and Ryan Grimm, solving their first case. When they reached the End of the woods they came to a house. The house was relatively small and as soon as it saw the two children and Basil approaching it, stood up on two chicken legs and ran around clucking.

Just then a tall blonde woman with blue eyes stood on the porch and commanded "Down, house". And the house did exactly that, allowing the woman to step off the porch and come greet the visitors.

"Sorry" She apologised "Puck cursed it ages ago so l spend every morning trying to fix it up", then she noticed the two little children looking starry-eyed up at her and chuckled. "Well, Basil, you didn't tell me you were bringing Hannah and Ryan; I haven't seen them since they were babies."

Basil chuckled and said "Sorry Sabrina it's been busy, and I had to contact charming and convince him to let us use the three to track you down, oh and he wanted me to tell you that you have to attend his strategy meeting."

Sabrina smirked "I knew you were coming" she told him. Just then she felt a tugging on her sleeve and looked down to see Hannah looking up at her "Are you really a queen?" She asked. Sabrina bent down to her level to look her in the eyes, but Ryan pulled Hannah away, eyeing Sabrina suspiciously "Hannah don't talk to strangers," He told the younger girl before adding under his breath "especially everafter strangers", Hannah stuck her tong out at her brother before saying "your mean, I think she's wondertastic."

At this Sabrina and Basil Burst out laughing "Oh dear Bas, who does that remind you of? Stay here I'll be right back" She ran into the house and sprinted out after a minuet with a book in her hand and gave it to Hannah "Here, This belonged to my younger sister Daphne." She told Hannah sadly "She used to write all sorts of words in here."

Hannah's eyes got wide and gasped "EEEEPPPPP!" she squealed "Can you show us your powers?" Sabrina nodded at the little girl before disappearing, only to reappear behind her. Hannah clapped her hands and said "What else, what else?" causing Sabrina to shift her appearance back and forth.

Meanwhile Ryan was watching distrustfully, catching this look, Basil turned to Sabrina and said "The Strategy meeting is in an hour". Sabrina morphed back to her normal from and nodded her head and said "Right then, See you guys around" and with that both she and the house disappeared.

Puck looked around the room and sighed, the meeting started ten minutes ago and he really thought that this time she might come. Charming was about to start going over the plan, when a black figure dropped from the ceiling.

The figure stood up to reveal Sabrina Grimm "Sorry I'm late." She said while brushing herself off. "Same old Grimm always did like to make a dramatic entrance … and exit" Sabrina smirked and turned around to face puck, who made the comment "I was only informed of the meeting about an hour ago and the only place to shadow to travel around here is through the ceiling," with this she swung around to face charming, who was watching their exchange "I mean honestly do you have to light every single corner in this place?". Instead of charming replying though Puck said "Whatever you say princess". Sabrina walked over and sat down next to him and said "Nice to see you again Puck. Miss me?"

Puck was about to reply before charming cut him off "however we love to watch you two flirt, we have business to attend to now the yellow ribbon has been at it again"

Sabrina just scoffed "John is such a Loser, so what Jane was headless? Get over it!"

Everyone nodded their agreement, Charming just replied "That may be true but we need you(our best espionage and spy) to gather information on them you can choose one person to accompany you"

Sabrina Just nodded her head and the meeting was adjourned.

As everyone was leaving Sabrina grabbed pucks Hand and asked "You in?" Puck Smiled and Nodded his head "I hope you know though the trickster king will not make thing easy for you!"

Sabrina just laughed and told him "You'll have to find me first." And disappeared.

Puck just smiled at her performance causing and invisible Sabrina to smile "Still love you Grimm"

"You too" she told him.

**I just want you all to know that this isn't a one shot I'm going to start a story on this and this is like a sequel to it. Please review! **


	2. I am an everafter, monkey breath

Puck sat on his trampoline looking into the 'sky' above his bed. His features contorted into a frown and he looked like he was thinking very hard. He had the body of a seventeen year old. It would have been eighteen but he stopped ageing a year ago. When he realised Sabrina wasn't coming back.

On that very day four years ago Sabrina left claiming she needed to 'get away from all this and find herself'. Puck got angry with her and told her she was being selfish. Why couldn't she find herself here? The last he ever saw of he was her face scrunched up and eye's squinting , trying to repress the small tears straying down her face. He didn't say goodbye to her. He thought she was coming back. Daphne told him that she was sad when she left.

But unfortunately the Scarlett hand didn't seem to care about her absence and launched an attack on the Grimm's and their allies… again. Puck wasn't too sure about who was leading the Scarlett hand this time. Charming was currently looking into rebuilding the army, but first they needed a spy to look into many people the army would need. Puck knew who would volunteer to spy if she was still here.

Puck was snapped out of his reminiscing by a squeal. He could hear thumps resounding up the stairs and his bedroom door banging open. "Puck we did it! We got spies! Eeeep! This is going to be sooooo exiting! I'll make loads of new friends! Oh, oh and the best part is the agency is an everafter so we didn't have to worry about the secret because they recruit spy everafter"

Puck rolled his eyes, same old marshmallow. "So you got some stupid guy to come and look at the scarlet hand, whoop-de-doo"

Daphne frowned and said "It's not stupid they're supposed to be the best spy in the business! The head of the agency even said that he was willing to do it free of charge! See he must be nice. And they're coming tomorrow. Don't pull pranks on him and ….." Puck wasn't listening any more. There was only one place left in the house they could stay … Sabrina's old room..

**Pucabrina pucabrina pucabrina pucabrina pucabrina pucabrina pucabrina pucabrina pucabrina**

Puck was pushing his dinner around his plate … well what was left of the nearly demolished meal. When a knock came at the door, Daphne scrambled at high speed to get the door "Ill get it! Hi my name is Daphne! Can we be friends? What's you're favourite colour? We're so glad to have you here. Do you like shopping, we don't have that many round here but what we do have is good. What powers do you have?" Daphne barraged them with questions and had to take a deep breath whe she was finished./

They all turned the corner to see a leather clad figure with a helmet tucked under their arm, resting on their hip. The figure was curvy and clearly feminine. The sun was shining through the door so the only person who could see the figure clearly was Daphne.

"Still got that pair of lungs on you."

The crowd that had gathered reacted at the voice. Puck was the first one to step forward "So you're back. What? Just wanted to get away again? A bit late, isn't it now if you don't mind we have a spy coming, a professional, not some stuck up girl who thinks herself too good for the likes of us. Goodbye." And with that puck swiftly slammed the door in the face of Sabrina Grimm.

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed.

"Puck that was very rude" said Granny Relda

"It was, wasn't it" All faces turned around to see the annoyed face of Sabrina.

Puck sputtered out "But – you – I – door- you-" He composed himself before saying "How are you here? I just slammed the door on you?"

"I'm here because I'm the spy you hired." She poked puck in the chest . He grabbed her hand and smirked right in her face and told her "The spy is a everafter, bum wart"

She smirked back at him and said "I am an everafter, monkey breath."

"Dog-butt "

"Felching dork"

"Butt-head"

"Beatnik throwback"

"I am not Beatnik!"

"Puh-lease!"

The impact of her sentence before the insults finally hit home, pucks face went black as he straightened up from the yelling position he had been in before "Wait, rewind, you're an everafter?"Sabrina's smirk grew and she also straightened up. She stood on the table and looked to all the people puck had forgot were even in the room. Sabrina then announced "Yes, I am in fact an everafter. I have become the Queen of sneaks."


End file.
